


Study Break

by SuburbanSun



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Non-SHIELD AU, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/pseuds/SuburbanSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jemma Simmons wants is to get an A+ on each and every one of her exams, and to finally ask Leo Fitz on a date. </p><p>Why is it that second part that seems so challenging?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inevitablyfitzsimmons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitablyfitzsimmons/gifts).



> inevitablyfitzsimmons on tumblr asked for Fitzsimmons + "I saw you studying for finals in the library and thought you might like some coffee"

They always said finals week was hell, but if you were Jemma Simmons, it wasn’t so bad.

She’d aced her Molecular Bio exam on Monday (which she knew, because she’d followed the TA around campus for two hours on Tuesday afternoon until he broke down and showed her her grade), and her back-to-back Organic and Biochemistry tests on Wednesday had been a walk in the park. She’d gotten a grade on her independent study eons ago (an A+, thank you very much), and now all that was left was one last challenge.

This one, though, had her slumped low in a library armchair, brow furrowed, pen tapping erratically against the notebook open in her lap.

She was going to ask Leo Fitz on a date. Probably.

“Earth to Simmons,” came an exaggerated whisper behind her, and she jumped in her chair. Her roommate, Daisy, plopped down in the open seat beside her and pushed her sunglasses on top of her head. “I thought I might find you here. Though I have no idea why.”

“Keep your voice down, Daisy, this is a place of study,” Jemma admonished, and Daisy just rolled her eyes. “I’ll have you know I’m getting a jump on studying for next term.”

Daisy let out an incredulous laugh. “Yeah, right. Even you aren’t that much of a dweeb. What is it for real?” She cocked her head to the side. “Can’t be trouble at home, since, ya know, you live with me.”

Jemma shrugged, flipping the page of her notebook so Daisy wouldn’t see that the one she’d had open was still blank. “I like the quiet in here. It lets me think.”

“No, that’s not it. You can think anywhere. You’re practically known for it.” Daisy narrowed her eyes at Jemma, then began to peer around the library. “Maybe you have a crush on somebody here. Is it…” She gasped. “The librarian?”

They both looked over at the nearby circulation desk, behind which sat a balding, paunchy middle-aged man with wire-framed glasses. Jemma wrinkled her nose. “Not particularly my type.”

Daisy frowned. “No. You’re right. He’s not.” Then a slow smile crept onto her face, and Jemma bit her lip. “But I spy someone who is.”

“Who?” said Jemma. “I mean, no you don’t.”

“If I should’ve known you’d be here, then I _definitely_ should’ve known that Leo Fitz would be here. Why doesn’t he just move into the place?” She snorted. “You both should, actually. Because you’re both nerds, I mean.”

Jemma felt her cheeks reddening, and she stared down at the notebook paper in front of her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t even realize that Fitz was studying here right now.”

“What exam does Fitz have next?” Daisy asked all in one quick breath, pointing an accusing finger at Jemma with wide eyes.

“Industrial Engineering!” Jemma answered automatically, before cringing and rubbing one hand against her temple.

“Ha!”

“That was cruel.”

“But it worked, didn’t it?” Daisy grinned. “I’ll bet you know when and where it is, too, but I won’t try to get that out of you.”

Jemma glared at her friend, sliding further down in her seat. “I’m ever so grateful.”

“Anyway, I don’t get it. You’ve had a crush on the guy since, like, freshman orientation. But you never even talk to him.”

“That’s patently _false_ , firstly.” She pushed her notebook onto the table in front of her and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. “And secondly-- you know the answer to that. He’s never seemed to like me much. He sees me as a rival, more than anything.”

“So how come you’re camped out here, gazing at him from the other side of the stacks, when I know for a fact you’re done with all your finals?”

Jemma opened her mouth to object-- she did not _gaze_ at Fitz-- but then sighed. “I made a deal with myself that if I got a 4.0 for the semester, I’d ask him out before everyone left for summer break.”

Daisy frowned. “But you knew you’d get a 4.0. You always get a 4.0.”

“Exactly,” Jemma said, nodding.

“I’m with you, I’m with you. A little added incentive.” Daisy pushed herself up higher in her chair, peeking over the low bookshelf and several tables that separated the pair of them from Fitz. “So why aren’t you over there helping him study, or whispering sweet nothings in his ear to distract him?”

“Well, Daisy,” Jemma started, clearing her throat. “I’ll have you know that I’ve made _quite_ a lot of progress since I got here today.”

Daisy raised a suspicious eyebrow. “As in…”

“As in… I started over there.” Jemma pointed behind them, to an old couch tucked away in a corner of the building. “I’ve moved closer twice. I just-- I just need to figure out exactly how to approach the problem.”

Daisy groaned. “It’s not a chemical equation, Jemma. It’s love!”

“Shh!” Jemma shushed, eyes wide.

“Fine, lust.” Jemma frowned, but didn’t deny it, so Daisy continued. “You just gotta go over there and tell him what you want.”

“But what if--”

“No buts.” Daisy was silent for a moment, then laughed. “I gotta say, it’s kind of entertaining seeing my badass science genius roommate getting all worked up over a boy. It’s like the tables have turned.”

“You’ve always had a much easier time with things like this than I have,” Jemma said quietly. “I find it to be quite hard.”

“Well, hopefully something will be quite hard later,” Daisy muttered, and Jemma grimaced.

“Not helping.”

Daisy shook her head, then leaned forward over the arm of the chair so that Jemma couldn’t avoid her eyes. “If you don’t do it-- and to be clear by _do it_ I mean ask him out, though I’m not opposed to any _other_ interpretations of the phrase-- by the time the library closes tonight-- then I’m locking you out.”

“What?”

“Yep. Tough love. It’s do or die. Although,” she said thoughtfully. “If you can’t get in the apartment, that might be the perfect excuse for staying at _his_ place tonight…”

Jemma groaned. “Ugh. Fine. Fine, if I don’t ask him out by the end of the evening, then you can do your worst. Just-- go.”

Daisy chuckled. “I believe in you, Jemma Simmons.”

Jemma offered her a weak smile as Daisy gathered her messenger bag and stood. “Thanks for the support.”

As Daisy headed out of the library, she kept glancing meaningfully at Fitz, who ( _thankfully_ ) remained completely oblivious to the whole exchange. And then Jemma was left alone.

Hours passed. Jemma decided she actually _should_ get ahead on next term, and read the first three chapters of a textbook she anticipated needing for the fall. She managed to move to the other side of the low bookcase, which still left two tables in between her and where Fitz had his books spread out in front of him.

After the textbook began to disappoint her-- she’d noted at least four outright errors in the first three chapters alone-- she simply observed Fitz as surreptitiously as she could.

He’d been there for hours, but from her closer vantage point, she began to suspect he wasn’t studying as diligently as she’d thought. He kept shutting his textbooks and pulling a sketchbook out of his bag, jotting notes or drawings in it for a long while, before seeming to force himself to revisit his books again.

Still, even if he couldn’t seem to keep his focus on studying, she enjoyed watching him. He was so quietly handsome, and she knew he was brilliant. It’s why she had to admit to herself-- if not to Daisy-- that she’d been nursing a crush on him since freshman year.

Someone behind Jemma let out a sneeze, breaking the peaceful silence of the room, and Fitz looked up from his notebook. His eyes widened when they met hers, and he immediately looked back down.

 _Wonderful_ , she thought. She looked at her phone to check the time, and was surprised to discover that it was 11:12. The library closed in just over 45 minutes. She had until then to do it, or-- she sighed. Maybe she just shouldn’t ask him out at all. It’s not like Daisy could have the lock to their apartment changed, and Jemma still had her keys. She would forgive herself for chickening out… eventually.

Then, on an impulse, Jemma pulled her purse onto her lap and fished a hand inside, feeling around for her keys. _Wallet, water bottle, four different types of highlighters--_ and that was it. She glared at the bag in her lap, cursing Daisy mentally. She couldn’t believe she’d managed to pickpocket her own roommate.

“Attention, attention,” came a robotic voice near the ceiling. “The library will be closing in 45 minutes. Please bring your selections to the circulation desk before midnight.”

It was official, Jemma thought as she sat back in her chair. She’d turn into a pumpkin in under an hour if she didn’t walk fifteen feet over to where Fitz sat and ask him if he’d like to go on a date with her, his bitter rival, before summer holidays began. It seemed almost impossible.

It would help if she’d actually thought of what to say, something that might entice him to acquiesce. In spite of spending all evening in the library, which _did_ typically help her think, she’d come up with nothing.

She snuck another glance at Fitz just as a wide yawn split his face. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had his textbook open again-- perhaps he’d realized that he had minimal time left as well, and should really stick to studying.

Suddenly, she had an idea. Not a great one, but it was something.

She packed up her things in a rush and made for the far corner of the library, thankful the cafe stayed open as late as it did. She ordered a coffee and a tea, since she didn’t know which he’d prefer, and before she could second-guess herself, she was standing right beside his study table, hot beverages in hand.

She cleared her throat, and he looked up at her with caution in his eyes.

“I just-- I saw you studying, and thought you might like some coffee. Or tea. I have both, so-- whichever you’d like.” She laughed, a thin, nervous laugh, and set the cups down in front of him. He eyed them warily-- perhaps he thought she was trying to poison him? She should have considered that.

She’d just decided to abandon both the beverages and the mission and go, when he answered.

“Um-- thanks. I’ll, uh-- I’ll take the coffee.” He pulled the paper cup closer to him, and his mouth quirked into what she thought might be a smile. “I could use all the caffeine I can get, I suppose.”

“Finals?” she asked, then cringed, screaming internally at her own lack of finesse.

He chuckled, though, and the knot in her stomach began to loosen at the sound. “Yeah, finals. Got my last one in the morning. You probably already aced all yours, right?”

“Well, yes, of course,” she answered. She frowned for a moment, before remembering that he probably knew that because he considered her his rival. The one to beat. Perhaps her answer should have been more humble?

“That’s great,” he said, sipping his coffee. They were silent for a moment, and she realized she was still standing next to his table, her purse on her shoulder and her tea in hand.

“I should--” she began.

“D’you want to--” he said at the same time.

They laughed awkwardly, and she gestured for him to continue.

“Sit down?” he finished. “I know you don’t really have more studying to do, but… I could also probably use some moral support.”

Jemma felt her heart speed up at his offer, and she slid into the seat across from him with as much grace as she could manage. “Surely you don’t need that much support-- you’re certain to do well on an Engineering final.”

“How’d you kn-- well, I mean, I don’t know about that. I sort of-- forgot to go to class all semester.”

Surprised, she laughed. “Forgot?”

He shrugged, looking sheepish. “Okay, maybe I didn’t exactly _forget_. But it was at 8 in the morning, and I-- I _might_ have gotten a tad overconfident.”

Jemma giggled, though she tried to hide her grin behind her tea. “A tad?”

Fitz huffed, setting down his pen. “Oh okay, like you haven’t ever skipped an entire semester’s worth of classes because you knew the final would be unbearably easy? You’re a ruddy genius; I’m sure you have.”

“No, I would never!” she said, warming at his compliment even as she defended her academic honor. “I value my education.”

“Well, so do I, of course! I just-- thought my time might be better spent on other pursuits.”

“Like?”

“Like--” He sighed. “Building a robot.”

“A robot!”

“Yeah-- not for anything _weird_ , nothing like that, just-- your garden variety robot assistant. Right now all it can do is pick things up and put them down, but I’m programming it to do all sorts of--” He stopped short, swallowing before picking up his pen again, swiftly capping and uncapping it with one hand. “You probably don’t want to hear all this,” he said, eyes downcast.

“No, no, it’s interesting!”

“Robot assistant,” he muttered to himself, low and derisive. “Anyway.” He cleared his throat. “I’m sure you have somewhere better to be, so-- I don’t mean to keep you.”

Was he trying to get rid of her? She’d thought they’d struck up a pleasant conversation-- it might have been the longest they’d spoken since their freshman seminar. Her chest tightened with disappointment, and she nodded slowly.

“Sure. You need to study. I should let you get back to it.” She picked up her purse and took a fortifying sip of her tea before standing up. “I’ll just--”

“Attention, attention. The library will be closing in 15 minutes. Please bring your selections to the circulation desk before midnight.”

Jemma had almost forgotten her deadline. She’d almost forgotten what she’d planned to do entirely, distracted as she was by Fitz’s presence. She took a deep breath and looked down to see him looking back up at her, mouth slightly ajar and a disappointed expression on his face.

“Fitz--” she began, before she could stop herself, and his mouth snapped shut. “I didn’t come over here to bring you coffee.”

He frowned, glancing down at the cup in front of him. “You didn’t?”

She shook her head. “Not entirely.”

“Then…”

She took a deep breath. “Would you like to go out with me? Sometime? Maybe get coffee somewhere that isn’t the library? Not that I don’t love the library. Not that I love the library _too_ much. I think I love the library the correct amount.”

There was that look again, only this time he didn’t seem disappointed-- more like awed, incredulous. He didn’t say anything, though, so she continued to ramble.

“We don’t have to get coffee at all, in fact. We could get dinner, or-- or a drink, or simply wander around a bookstore, or something like that. Though I suppose that’s not much different than going to a library, and-- now we’ve come full circle, haven’t we?” She wondered what kind of chemical compound could assist her in sinking down into the floor and dissolving into the carpet.

“You want to go out-- with me?” he asked, and she frowned.

“Well-- yes. I would. But, of course, if you don’t--”

“Okay, yeah, that’s-- that’s good.”

“Good?"

He gave her a shaky smile. “Definitely.”

“Attention, attention. The library is now closed.”

Fitz failed his Industrial Engineering exam, and though Jemma insisted it was because he hadn’t attended a single class session all semester, he swore up and down that it was the anticipation of their date that had driven him to distraction. And that it was well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to hang out on tumblr? I'm unbreakablejemmasimmons over there!


End file.
